


Leave This Town

by Spacemansam



Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan making me care for another character like that, Smutty, angsty, i have never actually posted on here so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacemansam/pseuds/Spacemansam
Summary: Basically what happens between leaving the castle and coming back. Warning: It does flow with the movie so there is slight spoilers. It’s also smutty and kinda angsty and, again I don’t know what happened.





	Leave This Town

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what happened, but this just came to me so I wrote it just in time for this HBC theme day which is We Have Always Lived in the Castle Wednesday. I didn’t proof read it really at all, so there might most definitely be mistakes. Sebastian Stan makes a mind go nuts.

Charles watched in confusion as the townsfolk threw rocks into the window of the once burning home before running inside to loot the place.

“This whole town is mad.” he muttered, opening the door to his car and climbing in. Seeing the hatred they had for his cousins baffled him. His Uncle may have been a tough man to impress but he didn’t think he was so much of a villain that an entire town would detest his children even after his death. Maybe, Mary Katherine Charles put the car in drive and pulled away from the scene, that money wasn’t worth this. But it was. He punched the steering wheel and drove faster.

Back into town, the place was relatively quiet seeing as the towns citizens were currently up at the Castle. He made his way to the local hotel bar where he sat down with a scowl pasted to his face.

“Whiskey.” he ordered before he was asked, he wanted something strong.

The bartender placed the glass and poured the drink, looking his face over.

“Rough night?”

“You could say that.”

He filled the glass again after Charles had drained it in a single swig. He glanced over as he heard high heels clicking on the tiled floor, what he saw causing him to do a double take. The bartender placed the bottle down and moved towards you.

Sitting gracefully in a bar seat, a yellow floral sheath dress hugging you in all the right places. You crossed your legs at the ankle and ordered a glass of white burgundy, pulling your white gloves off and placing them in your handbag. You looked over and saw him staring at you, his eyes devouring you from head to toe. The bartender handed you your drink, you slipped away from the bar and sauntered to the empty lounge chairs in the corner, swaying your hips a bit to entice the beautiful stranger.

Charles got another refill before pushing off the seat and heading to where you had just sat down. Taking a sip of your drink, you glanced at him as he motioned to the seat next to you.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

“It is now.” you speak softly, giving him a small smile.

As he sat he never lost eye contact with you, sat his drink down and held out his hand.

“Charles. Charles Blackwood.”

“Y/N.” you smiled back, taking his hand and watching as he kissed the top of it lightly.

“It’s a pleasure. What brings a lady of such sophistication to a tiny little down like this, I wonder?” he held your hand almost too long before letting it go.

“I’m just passing through, seemed a decent enough place to rest for the night, though awfully quiet.”

“That’s because over half the town are occupied.” he quipped.

“Oh? I wonder what about.” you took another sip, refusing to be the first one to break the eye contact.

He stared deep at you, eyes looking slightly hungry.

“Doesn’t matter. I want to know about you. There has to be some reason you are passing through a town like this, this late, dressed like a dream.”

A small blush formed on your face and turned away, this Charles was definitely handsome. You were a modern girl, no sense in not having any fun, right?

“Why are you so interested in little old me, Charles?” you find yourself wiping at the red lipstick stain on your now empty glass.

“What if I was to say that you were the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and I want nothing more than to take you upstairs to your room and fuck you so that no other man will ever be able to satisfy you like I could.”

You were instantly excited, your heart beating in your ears.

“Oh? Now is that a gentlemanly thing to say to a lady you have just met?” your speech uneven, he places a hand at the small of your back and pulled you to him putting his lips against your ear.

“The things I want to do to you are anything but gentlemanly, doll.” He kissed under your ear and down your neck. You could feel your whole body shake from his touch. “So what do you say?”

“Yes.” you spoke, almost too quickly.

With a smirk, Charles stood up and held his hand out for you to stand. You led him to your hotel room and barely closed the door before he was pushing you against the wall, grinding himself against you. He was inches from your lips, but didn’t touch them. Ran his hand ups your sides and around your back, unzipping your dress so it was hanging off you. You worked on pushing his coat off and unbuttoning his shirt. He stepped back and shedded the shirt, leaving only his pants and suspenders on. You slipped out of your dress and blushed as he raked his eyes over you again.

“Come here.” you said impatiently, grabbing his suspenders and pulling him to you. Charles claimed your lips, kissing you hard and full of need. He lifted your leg and held it with his arm while his other finger swiped across your already damp folds.

“Oh, is this for me?” he spoke against your lips. You moaned in response as he slid two fingers in you. “Answer me.” he demanded.

“Ye-yes.”

“Good girl.” he stepped back and began to unsnap his suspenders and unzipping his pants down. He knelt before you and slid your underwear down your legs, lifting one of your legs over his arm and clasping his mouth over you and flicking his tongue wild. Your mouth dropped and you let out a moan, hands desperately clawing at the wall for balance. He worked you with tongue, changing speeds and techniques until he heard the right noises coming from you. Gripping your legs so you wouldn’t fall, he buried himself further against you as you came undone in his mouth. When he stood back up you were breathing heavy looking at him in awe.

“Oh we are just getting started.” he said smiling at your reaction and wiping the corner of his lip. He pulled you off the wall and pushed you against the bed. You watched as he kicked his pants off, pulling his underwear down. The size of him made your eyes widen and your lips smack.

“I’m glad you are lickin those pretty little lips doll, because you’re going to be using them.” He stood above you and stroked himself waiting for you to take over. “Well?”

You moved to your knees and licked his tip, hearing him hiss and you looked up, unsure if you just hurt him with that.

“It’s alright baby, just sensitive.”

“You moved forward and wrapped your lips around him, moving slow.”

He growled and gripped your hair, “I’m not a school boy, doll. Suck me, right.” At that he pushed his way in as far as he could go, you gagged against him but moved your tongue. He fucked you with his mouth until you full took over the rhythm, bobbing and sucking, looking up at him holding himself up by the headboard of the bed.

“Shit doll, fuck. Fuck!” he groaned and pulled away from you suddenly. You gave a look of confusion to him but he smiled, “I almost lost it there and I’m not doing that yet.”

He helped you onto the bed and crawled over you and pushed himself inside you immediately, your head fell and your eyes rolled into the back of your head when he immediately hit the most sensitive spot.

“Oh shit, oh god, yes, Charles.” you shouted as he hit it perfectly over and over.

“Yeah, scream it, scream my name.”

He flipped you onto your knees up and slammed back into you. You began to chant his name like a prayer. Charles lifted you up, resting your back against his chest and pushed your bra up to cup your breasts. You drop your head back against his shoulder and moan when he bites your neck, coming undone again. His thrusts become erratic when you tighten around him, his open mouth rested against your ear, making you hear his moans as he spilled inside you.

Both of you remained still, breathing heavy against each other.

Charles pulled himself out and you both collapsed on the bed.

“Wow.” you breathed, letting yourself be pulled in to his embrace. He smiled and combed her hair with his fingers. “Shame about all those other men, you ruining them for me and all. I’ll live the rest of my life never finding the satisfaction.”

“Where are you going after this, doll? What are you doing in this town?” He ran his fingers softly against her hand.

“I just needed to get away.” you shrugged “Find a new life, I guess. Honest. My family could care less where I end up so I gotta find my way.”

“Have you ever been to Italy?”

You laughed, “Of course, I summer there every year don’t you know?”

“I’m serious. You have to see Florence.”

“Well, should I ever be offered the opportunity I would happily go.”

“You should. You should go with me.”

“Me? Why on earth would you take me?”

“Because I could, I can!” Charles slid down and propped himself up on his elbow to be eye level with you. “I can show you so many places, let me take you everywhere.”

You laughed and shook your head in disbelief. “Charles, I can’t just…”

“You can’t just what? You said yourself you are just passing through to find another life.” he leaned up, this being the first clear thing he has wanted. The step to a better life. “I, don’t know what it is about you but I just want to be the one to show you.”

“Charles, you don’t even know me.” you smiled and he sat up and brought you up with him.

“So let me get to know you.” he gave her a half smile, “I’m not always a good man but I’m trying to better my life.”

“What about your home, Charles? Don’t you have a family you should consider here?”

Charles mind flashed to his cousins and the fortune stashed for the first time since he laid eyes on you. He needed to finish what he started, just get in, grab the money and leave. No need to try and convince Constance and her crazy sister of anything.

“No. No, I just have a couple of loose ends I need to clear up. Nothing major. Say you’ll do it. Say we will just run off and see the world.”

“You’re crazy.” you attempted to hold back your smile about this crazy idea, but this man made your heart race like crazy whenever you looked at him.

“So what?” he leaned in and kissed you slowly. You let out a moan at how soft yet passionate it was and you fell right back into his embrace.

You made love multiple times until finally falling asleep late in the night. Waking up to him writing a note on a pad of paper.

“What are you doing?” your voice cracking from sleep.

Charles looked over at you startled and smiled, putting the pen down and holding up the notepad, a half written note started.

Going to handle some business,   
Meet me at the cafe across the street at 3 PM   
We will–

“I didn’t want to wake you up, so I was writing a note to tell you where to meet me so we can leave here.”

You bit your lip smiling, “You still want to run off to Europe with me? I see sobering up and seeing me in the morning didn’t knock some sense into you, then?”

He stopped dressing and came over to you, placing both hands on your face. “Sono sicuro. Voglio te.”

“What?” you laughed confused.

“It means I’m sure. I want you.” he kissed you with so much passion and excitement you threw your arms around him before he pulled back. “If I don’t leave, we will just repeat last night and not get anywhere.” He pulled back and smiled, staring at you.

“Alright Mr. Blackwood, I will wait for you at 3 PM at the cafe.” you blushed under his gaze and he leaned forward to kiss you again.

“I meant it when I said I want to take you everywhere.”

He left you lying naked in the bed and his mind was thinking of only that while trying to focus on his task at hand. It was already nearing 3 when he finally arrived to the castle, furniture strewn about everywhere. He had to hurry up and get this done, finding a way in using any means necessary. Persuasion or force. He had to get the money, leave this small town and run off with you.

“Connie? I’m back. Constance?”

—

You waited at the cafe, accepting the coffee refills from the waitress for three hours before giving up. Your heart wanted to believe something had happened, something went wrong, that he was in danger or needs help. But your mind forced you to stay rational. He had stood you up and you fell for his charming lies. You had to move on and get the hell out of this town. 

So you paid your tab, walked to your car and drove away, tears falling.


End file.
